Transformers Prime - Can I trust you
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up.
1. Chapter 1 - Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Requested story for Shizuka Taiyou

Pairings – Optimus/Mikaela

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T for wiggle room

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other and yes eventually love one another

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and mech and human romance.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up.

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 1 - Escape

Sirens were sounding rather loudly, while soldiers were running everywhere grabbing their guns.

"Attention, attention everyone man your posts, he is injured find him, we want him back alive!" a male voice came over the loud speakers.

Charlotte Mearing and Simmons, stood in front of Colonel Lennox and Robert Epps, and the look in Mearing's face was not a happy one. General Morshower walked up, his face serious, his eyes flaring angrily.

"How could you let him escape?" Morshower demanded.

"He broke out of the lab, he is a prime, that's why he lasted the longest," Lennox said.

"The other Autobots perished sooner, I think the first one to die first was Bumblebee mostly because of who sold them out I think," Epps said, as they heard footsteps walking up.

Lennox and Epps turned their heads, eyes widening at how hardened Samuel James Witwicky had become now.

"Heard Optimus escaped," Sam said.

"Not for long, he is injured and leaking a trail of energon; we'll get him back," Morshower said.

"See to it you get him back, my parents and Carly are gone because of him and the Autobots. I want to watch him suffer, when he learned all the other Autobots died, it was like music to my ears to hear him sobbing," Sam snarled, as he turned away from the general and yelled. "FIND HIM,"

**(Where Optimus is – Optimus' POV)**

I was able to transform, but I did not know how long I could keep ahead of the humans. My injuries were in need of some sort of looking at, I was exhausted and in need of recharge. I could not believe Sam of all the humans, could betray me like that. He blamed me for the death of his parental units, and the breakup of him and Carly. It would seem I was to blame for a lot of things lately, it did not matter my Autobots were wiped out by the government with their experiments. It did not matter we were put in cages and experimented on, like we were common animals or less then animals. I am not sure where to go, there are energon detectors everywhere. I am not sure how long I can evade the humans; I have lost everything since I came here to this planet. Megatron was right along; I should have let him use the harvester... But I am a prime; we protect the innocent, which is what we do. I am so exhausted, I need recharge so badly. I push my overwhelmed circuits, I must keep going I do not want to be torn apart. I am not something to be experimented on, I have feelings and right now I am lonely, afraid and in agony.

I never did anything to these humans; I tried to protect their planet. I understand if I hadn't released the Allspark from Cybertron, then this planet might have been spared any fighting at all from our kind. But did we really deserve this treatment from the humans, my team offlined because of them. I am the last Cybertronian; I must try to survive at least. I wonder though, what is the sense, I will be on the run all my life now. No friends, no family nothing, I just do not want to offline like my comrades, I want something anything better than that outcome. I do not want to be lonely not to have anyone by my side, what kind of life is that no family nor anyone to cherish or sparklings or anything.

_Primus, please help me, please!_


	2. Chapter 2 – Unwanted memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun because I love the franchise.

Chapter 2 – Unwanted memories

Optimus was growing steadily tired; as he drove his body was wracked with agony. He pulled over finally heading into a wooded area, so he could transform in private.

The second he was on his foot pedes, he swayed, his eyes dimmed as pain rushed all through his body. The mighty prime just collapsed onto knees overwhelmed by physical and emotional pain. He spark clenched, his fear enveloped him threatened to swallow him whole. He never was afraid before, but he was now along with being alone and lost.

He sobbed; gut wrenching sobs from his broken soul, who only wanted to protect those he loved. "I could not even save my own men from torture and death," he sobbed as he remembered everything all over again.

**(Flashback starts)**

Samuel James Witwicky stood alongside Lennox and Epps, his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw that the Autobots arrived. General Morshower, Mearing, Keller and Agent Simmons stood there as well. The other NEST soldiers had guns all trained on the Autobots, Optimus looked at the humans with disbelief which shined in his optics.

"What is going on, General Morshower?" Optimus demanded.

"What is going on is simple; you and your men are being taken into custody and experimented on." Morshower stated.

Mirage and the Wreckers weapons came online right away, followed by Jolt, Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker; things were obviously not very good at all.

"Your men will be taken overseas, while you and the scout will be sent to Sector Seven for our own experiments," Agent Simmons explained, as Optimus looked down toward his little friend Samuel James Witwicky.

"...Samuel," Optimus whispered stunned and spark broken.

"My parents are dead, and Carly broke up with me all because of you, I want to see you taken apart, Prime," Sam remarked with so much hatred, it shook the prime as he turned away from Sam.

Optimus felt the icy cold fingers of fear and dread, wrap around his spark, the humans were betraying them, and they had aligned themselves with traitors. Optimus shook his head, it was not the first time, and he was betrayed and certainly would not be the last.

**(Second flashback follows)**

Optimus glanced around; he was strapped to some sort of massive metal table. He faded in and out, pain was his only friend. He heard his scout's agonizing whines and moans, his dear little scout. He could feel his scout's spark fading, and it was all his fault he trusted the wrong ones all over again.

"Forgive me, Bumblebee; someday please forgive me," Optimus whispered as tears rolled down his face freely.

"…Not y-your f-fault….F-Find escape….T-Take it…" Bumblebee whispered through his own voice as his spark extinguished.

"Bumblebee, no please….!" Optimus roared.

It took some time, before the next Autobot spark was taken, but it was no less traumatic to the Autobot commander. His medic was the next one to offline, followed by Jolt, his Frontliners, his Wreckers, and Mirage.

Agent Simmons, he took great pleasure in showing videos of his men perishing, between his own tortures, that is. Optimus Prime roared in agony, and defeat; he was truly alone now.

**(Flashbacks stop)**

Optimus turned his helm, pushing himself up, he opened his mouth only to start purging his tanks. The prime was desperately in need of help, he was no Ratchet not by any stretch of the imagination. He could fix only so much, but the purging just wracked his body with more unwanted agony.

The faces of his men replayed in his processors, oh primus help him, he was the last of his kind. He was on a planet which despised his kind, only wanting their technology nothing more. They were only machines in their eyes, they weren't considered friends, allies or anything they were just….. machines.


	3. Chapter 3 Mikaela Banes

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun because I love the franchise.

Chapter 3 Mikaela Banes

Mikaela Banes was driving down the deserted highway, on her motorcycle with her faithful dog, Bones. Mikaela had her share of heartaches, Sam dumping her, and then being forbidden from the Autobots too by the government, but then when her father threw her out of the house for no real reason. She packed what she could in a duffle bag; she had some money to last a while. She was hurt, and could use a friend right about then.

She had heard about the Chicago battle, and about Ironhide's execution; and the exiling of the Autobots. She felt sadness at their apparent murders, but then when they came back, and fought to free humanity it made her happy. She had no idea however, that Optimus was now the only Cybertronian left alive.

Mikaela had left Tranquility, and had been heading for Chicago, she wanted to find the one person she knew she could trust….. Optimus Prime.

Mikaela happened to see bright blue stuff, on the deserted road. She pulled off, and got off her bike. She put her fingers near it, and realized what it was right away.

_Energon_

"There's a Cybertronian injured somewhere, Bones," she said as she suddenly felt raindrops hitting her.

"Oh slag it," she growled using Ratchet's favorite cuss word.

She frowned, and groaned and walked her bike to the woods where the trail of energon led her. Well at least the rain will wash the trail of energon away, so no nosy humans will bother whoever is injured.

Mikaela hide her bike close by, and then she and Bones walked slowly and cautiously through the woods. She pushed back brush, while careful watching where she stepped. It was then, that she saw him lying on the ground, sobbing gut-wrenching sobs; they tore at her heart.

"Optimus," she whispered, as his head shot up optics widening.

Optimus glanced around wildly, trying to back up to escape. His optics wide, shining with fear and terror; it shocked Mikaela then.

"I do not wish to go back, please," he said his optics wild looking. "I do not wish to die, please," Optimus begged, while energon tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, I won't hurt you, I promise," she said, slowly putting her hands up, letting him know she would never hurt him.

Optimus didn't trust her, she saw that in his optics, he winced in pain; and she saw why. He was badly injured; she wanted to help him her instincts had kicked in now. He shrank back in fear, when she approached him. He tried to crawl away, his servos shook from pain.

"I won't hurt you, you know that, Optimus; we're friends," she said.

"I was friends with many, they too turned on me, and they killed my men!" he roared, his servos shook in pain; while Mikaela stood there dumbfounded by his outburst.

Awkward silence...

"Wait, the other Autobots are dead, who would do such a thing?" she demanded.

He glanced at her; while she quietly went to him dropping to her knees. She gently ran her hands over his flamed armor; his optics never left her eyes.

"Sam, he betrayed me, and NEST as well; they all did," he replied, his intakes hitching wildly.

"...They took my men away from me; Sector Seven was allowed to band together again. They took some of my men overseas, and they experimented on them. Sector Seven took me and Bumblebee, and Bumblebee he offlined in agony I could feel him pass into the Matrix. Primus help me, I felt them all when they perished; I—I had to get away. I did not wish to offline, Bumblebee begged me to try and escape when I could. But now I am alone, I have no one now, Mikaela," Optimus sobbed, any hint of the old Optimus was forever gone.

"No, you are not alone, I am here I will stay with you," she said as his optics locked with her eyes.

"You will not betray me?" he asked in a broken tone.

"No, I won't, we are friends and true friends don't turn on each other not ever," she said, slowly moving her tiny hand toward his massive one.

He looked down at the tiny hand, that she offered him, while tears rolled down his face plates. He had lost so much, and yet here was this small fierce human, standing by his side.

"I want to believe you, Mikaela, so please do not take the last bit of hope I am sparing you and misuse it, please," he pleaded.

She nodded.

"I will be right back, I have some things in my bike," she said as she left, and came back walking her motorcycle.

She had been studying under Ratchet, so she knew how to tend his wounds. Optimus had told her everything, the whole heartbreaking story. She was shocked about Sam, but then again he hurt her too.

"Optimus I don't think we should stay here, but I can use the parts from my bike as temporary things for your wounds. Can you transform?" she asked.

"...Yes," he answered.

"Okay, then let's go, I think I know where we can go to hide out. There is this cave it's a bit away, but it's big enough for your size. We can go there, I need to stop at a store and get some things okay?" she asked.

"Very well, Mikaela," he said tiredly.

He pushed himself to his pedes, he looked terrible Mikaela thought. He was exhausted, that much was certain. He transformed into his Peterbilt vehicle form, and opened his door for her.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked.

"No, I- I was afraid to recharge," he said.

"Well you will recharge in the cave, I will watch over you," she replied, as she ran her hand over his dashboard.

After a bit of silence, Optimus spoke to her.

"Mikaela,"

"Yes Optimus," she stated.

"...Thank you for your kindness," he said simply as she smiled and snuggled down deep in his seat.

_He had a friend at last..._


	4. Chapter 4 Friends in need

Chapter 4 Friends in need

Mikaela had went into a store, she got some supplies they would need; and she picked up other needed supplies to help Optimus. She put the bags on the floor in the back near her two duffle bags.

"Is it okay, if I snack in here?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Optimus said.

She opened a bag of chips and a can of soda; and glanced out the window and watched the world go by. She couldn't believe all the other Autobots were gone, she was angry with NEST and Sam, how could they turn on them like that?

Mikaela felt her eyes had misted, she reached her hand up to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Are you functional, Mikaela?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"No, I just can't believe this happened to you, God I am so sorry, Optimus," she sobbed suddenly.

Optimus could not help the trembles, he was in agony; plus his spark was so broken. He was so sure the humans had been friends and allies; but it seemed like he had been so wrong about many things.

**24 hours later….**

**(A deserted cave)**

Mikaela worked on Optimus the best she could, she cleaned up his wounds while he recharged. He slept for a long time, he needed the rest. Her thoughts went back to everything he had told her. She should have been shocked, but she wasn't Sam had changed, he became hard. She heard about Sam's parents dying, but why he blamed Optimus, she didn't understand he couldn't stop fate like that. Plus the whole blaming Optimus for his break up with Carly was just really childish on his part.

Mikaela leaned in close to Optimus; she tenderly ran her fingers over his face. The Autobot leader started to purr in his recharge, she smiled sadly at that.

"I'll watch over you, I promise no one will ever hurt you ever again," she whispered.

**(Where NEST is with Sam)**

Lennox and Epps ran up to Sam and General Morshower, it was clear they had information to the situation at hand.

"Make me happy gentlemen," Morshower snapped.

"We found him, our spies stationed around the area have notified us he is being helped," Epps said.

"By who," Morshower asked.

Awkward silence...

"Well," Morshower repeated.

Lennox tilted his head toward Sam, his expression grim while Sam just eyed him strangely.

"Mikaela Banes," was all Lennox said.

Sam snorted.

"Figures, she would help him," Sam snarled.

"Well, we'll arrest her, but he is not to be destroyed, we want him alive. We want his technology, and we can't get it if he is dead; just tag him and bag him no killing him," Morshower ordered.

Lennox and Epps rounded up the rest of the team, and they headed for the destination where Mikaela had taken Optimus.

**(Where Optimus and Mikaela were)**

Mikaela had gotten some fuel for Optimus, and fueled him. It was not energon, but she knew which fuel to use that wouldn't be harsh to his systems. His optics rebooted and onlined, he groaned his optics widening at the sight of Mikaela feeding him through his port. She was true to her word; she was taking care of him. He smiled sadly, and one of his fingers ran over her back.

"...Thank you, Mikaela," he said softly, his baritone voice wrapping around her like a blanket as he leaned down and kissed her shakily.

Optimus sat up, leaning his back against the walls of the cave. He brought his legs up against his chest plates; it was such a human position for him to take.

"...I am alone, I am the last of my species, Mikaela," he said in such a wistful tone.

"I know Optimus, I know," she whispered, while this once great leader sobbed.

Mikaela realized with dread, Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots was gone the noble and strong leader she knew. The Optimus in front of her was broken a shell of what he once was.

She sighed.

'Please Lord, protect us.'

"I will protect you I swear, you mean the world to me-" Mikaela's sentence was cut short by Bones barking and growling. "Bones, shush already," she ordered going to grab the dog.

She looked out seeing military vehicles; Lennox, Epps and Graham along with other NEST soldiers. Mikaela paled, she couldn't let them get Optimus, she just couldn't he deserved to be free and left alone.

"Bones, come on!" she ordered, as the dog quickly ran to her.

Mikaela ran toward Optimus, her voice frantic.

"Optimus, come on we gotta get to the back of the cave, we have company NEST is here," she replied urgently.

They headed toward the back of the cave, however outside a freak storm started. There was no rain only thunder and odd lightning, which sizzled the late afternoon sky. It hit the entrance of the cave, which forced NEST to scatter as the cave started to collapse. The NEST soldiers stared in horror as the cave completely started to crumble all around. Boulders crushed anything, which had foolishly gotten in its wake.

"I think it's safe to assume neither Mikaela nor Optimus survived that," Graham said.

"Morshower is still going to be mad, and so is Sam he wanted to watch Optimus die," Lennox said with a sigh. "Alright let's head back," Lennox ordered.

Lennox took one final look at the downed cave; he shook his head nothing could have survived that not even the great Optimus Prime.


	5. Chapter 5 – Escaping death

Chapter 5 – Escaping death

Mikaela and Optimus crawled out of the end of the cave entrance; they looked around everything looked different. "We have to hurry, I don't know if they will realize what we did, can you transform again?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes, where do we go, in what direction?" Optimus asked as he transformed.

"Try that way, it's as good as any," Mikaela said as she hopped into the cab along with Bones.

The Autobot revved his powerful engines and pulled into the area Mikaela pointed to. Things hadn't changed the humans were still after him he signed as he felt Mikaela's small hands caress his steering wheel. "We will be okay, I promise," she said as she kissed his steering wheel.

The cab shuddered then, his spark flared wildly within its chamber. "Thank you for caring for me and becoming more to me than anyone else has been." Optimus said through the radio as he hesitated a moment.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I=I am picking up signatures they are faint but I am picking them up." He said.

"You mean energon signatures, Optimus?" she asked shocked.

Optimus glanced around not sure of anything, but it was then he stopped moving and allowed himself to once again catch a faint signal. It was Cybertronian, but how he thought they had off lined all his kind but him?

"I am reading a Cybertronian reading, and its close by, Mikaela," he said his tone almost excited.

"Okay, let's go check it out then," she said, as the Peterbilt revved his powerful engine pulling away.

Optimus headed for the location, it was then Optimus saw the fancy red and white sports car, as well as a blue 4X4 going after a car. Optimus scanned the vehicle and found a human male in the car, he realized they were Decepticons, but he did not recognize either vehicle. "They are Decepticons, they must have heard about the battle in Chicago and know Megatron and the others are offline." Optimus said.

"Optimus you are the only Autobot now, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I am still a Prime, I protect the innocent regardless of anything else." Optimus said almost sadly as Mikaela understood he was a hero to her and heroes do what they do regardless of praise or credit.

He saves lives because that is what and who he is, he is a hero a champion for good. "Okay, I have my gun," she said as Optimus fell silent.

"You have a firearm?" he asked.

"Yes, I had it after…." She hesitated then. "I was mugged a while back at the garage, I fought and he did too I hurt him but I got hurt too. I learned to use a gun and got a permit for it and all." She said.

"I do not like the idea someone had harmed you." He replied sternly.

"I am okay, don't worry." She said as Optimus suddenly sped up.

"Hold tight," he ordered.

He suddenly bashed the blue 4X4 and the 4x4 spun around doing the same to the red and white sports car. "Hey, watch the paint." an irritated voice came from the red and white sports car.

The red and white sports car and 4x4 took off to a safe dustabce ti watch who had attacked them.

::::::….. Who the slag is that?...::::::::

:::::… I don't know but record everything Lord Megatron will want to know who this new Autobot is….::::::::

Mikaela got out of Optimus and ran over to the car, the black man inside it groaned. "You okay in there?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." He said as he got out of his car in a shaky way.

Optimus' holoform activated and he got out of his vehicle mode.

"Thanks you saved my bacon back there, they ruined my ride," he said. "Name's Fowler, Agent William Fowler," he said as Mikaela's eyes widened at the word Agent.

Agent Fowler noticed the Autobot insignia on his grill and realized the truck was a Cybertronian too or more to the point an Autobot.

"You're Cybertronian too, aren't you or more to the point Autobot?" he remarked.

Optimus' eyes widened, he went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He had blown it, he had escaped for nothing, and he was just sorry now Mikaela would be punished too.

Mikaela's mind already shifted into overdrive as her protective instincts kicked in. She pulled her gun out and released the safety, and preceeded to point it at Fowler her eyes narrowed and she snarled. She fired at his tires and flattened them. "You try to hurt my bot and I will end you, got it?" she snarled.

"Your bot?" Fowler asked as Mikaela hit Fowler and she ran back to Optimus' cab. "Let's go," she mumbled as Optimus nodded and let his holoform flicker away as he started his engine and pulled away with a dazed Agent Fowler by his car.

Optimus' holoform reactivated and he looked at Mikaela, he wished to know why she said what she did to that human. "Why did you refer to me as your bot?" he asked.

"Because you are my bot at least I hope someday you would want to be my bot anyway." She said.

"I-I would like to be able to have someone to treasure and be my mate at some point." He said as she went over to the holoform's arms and curled up in his arms.

"Optimus, I am not leaving your side, we're in this through good and bad," Mikaela said as she ran her hand over his holoform's face making the semi tremble.

"Thank you, Mikaela." He whispered as he held her tightly as his possessive instincts took over she would be his soon all his and no one would harm her….NO ONE!

…..

Fowler groaned and started to get up onto his feet, as he realized he would need a hand to the Autobot base. He needed to tell Prime he had a rogue Autobot on his hands with a cranky female girlfriend to boot.

He got into his car and reached for his cell, so he could call the Autobot bot.

"I need you to spin up your ground bridge, I will give you the location for it," Fowler said. "I am going to need a ride, there is no one here so you can send someone for me." He added.

It was then a bright green glowing light appeared, he saw the familiar sights of a semi cab, blue motorcycle and the big green vehicle. The cab broke apart then, as Fowler walked up to him. "Prime, we have a big problem a rogue Autobot and he has a human girlfriend who packs a gun as well as a mean left hook." Fowler said. "When I identified myself as an Agent was when the girl got defensive but the holoform looked almost terrified when I said that." Fowler said as Arcee and Bulkhead glanced at each other than toward their Prime.

Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment but still looked stern. "We must apprehend the Autobot and interrogate him, we will need to learn why he is acting in this particular manner." Optimus said. "Agent Fowler, what is the vehicle mode?" Optimus asked.

"A flamed Peterbilt, I would know it if I saw it again." He said.

"Bulkhead get Agent Fowler's vehicle, you may ride with me." Optimus said as he transformed and opened his door for his friend.

"Thanks Prime," he said as he got into the cab and they headed back to the base in the ground bridge while the two Decepticons came out of hiding.

"A rogue Autobot how interesting," Knockout said.

"He still attacked us, afthead!" Breakdown yelled.

"Yes but perhaps with a little encouragement from Megatron he will learn to behave." Knockout said as Breakdown scoffed.

:::::… This is Knockout we need a ground bridge immediately…:::::::::

"Megatron will be pleased." Was all Knockout said as the other Con shrugged as they headed into their own ground bridge to show Megatron about the Autobot they assumed was a rogue they had recorded.


	6. Chapter 6 – The Truth

Chapter 6 – The Truth

Carly arrived at Sam's apartment, she had a chance to really calm down since she broke up with him. She knew she loved him, she just scared of everything. She also was not sure if the rumors were true, she had hoped to God they were horrible lies. Carly knew better when she saw Sam's apartment she still have the key for.

She turned toward the sound of the door opening and saw Sam come in her eyes narrowed as she stalked over and smacked Sam across the face. "You stupid jackass!" she snapped.

"Wait Carly, why are you even here?" he asked.

"I thought I still loved you, but how can I love someone who could be so willing to turn on his friends like this?" she demanded.

"What….?" Was all Sam could say.

"You betrayed the Autobots and Optimus, how could you?" she demanded in tears.

"You broke up with me because of them!" he accused.

"I broke up with you genius because I was afraid I was scared because of how much I started to care about you!" she shouted.

"Well it was stiff Optimus Prime's fault my parents got killed!" he yelled at her.

"No Sam, once again you are wrong something about the accident sounded off, so I asked Sideswipe to hack into the hospital records. He learned your mother was drunk way over the legal limit, it was not Optimus' fault at all, it was careless drinking on your mother's part and you hurt Optimus for nothing Sam." Carly said as tears suddenly ran down Sam's face at the hard truth.

"You need to tell him your sorry and the others, you need to get them back Sam." Carly said as Sam fell to his knees in sobs.

"I-I can't," was all Sam said.

"Oh yes, you can and you will by damn." She remarked.

"No I mean I can't tell the others they are…." Sam said and then stopped.

"They are what?" Carly asked.

"The other bots are dead, they were taken to be experimented on, because after Chicago no one trusted them anymore. Then I ranted to General Morshower and Lennox just agreed not sure why he did so fast, but he did. Bumblebee died first and then the others followed…." Sam said as he stopped then.

"And Optimus?" she asked meekly as tears hit her eyes.

"He escaped, and Mikaela was helping him, but Lennox said they learned where they were, he gave me the location he said that some freak storm happened and the cave collapsed and they were stiff in there." Sam said as Carly snarled.

"If it is one thing I know that Optimus Prime is a survivor and so is Mikaela they are a live we are going to look for them now!" Carly ordered.

"How do you even know that?" Sam asked.

"Because aside from the fact Optimus is a leader and Prime, Mikaela is a woman and women are superior while men are Inferior." Carly said. "Now repeat that right now!" she roared.

Sam frowned but did as he was told. "Women are superior while men are Inferior."

"Good boy," she said proud of herself. "Let's go," she said.

However as they got into Sam's car, he received a call from Lennox which shook him.

"Sam, where are you?" Lennox demanded over the phone.

"I was at my apartment and found Carly why?" he asked.

"You need to take Carly and get the hell out of here, there is some Con here calls himself Galvatron and says he is agent for somesome or someone called Unicron and our planet is going to serve as some sort of meal for him." Lennox said as Sam heard canons and guns firing. "He is stronger than any Con we have fought, you need to go and never look back!" he yelled as Sam heard the Con's words in the background.

"Where is Optimus Prime, face me Prime!" he roared.

Sam heard the gasps and pained screams in the background as the line went dead.

"Sam…..?" Carly whispered.

"We gotta go now, we have to find Optimus…..!" Sam yelled as he got into the car and took off for the location that he knew Optimus and Mikaela were last at and prayed they were alive.

…..

Carly had been asleep when they arrived at the location, but saw a very different scene there. "I thought you said there was a cave in here?" she asked.

"Lennox said there was the whole cave was down he said." Sam said not understanding as they heard laughter all around them as fire rained from the sky. "RUN…!" Sam ordered as he grabbed her hand and they ran for the cave as life as they knew it suddenly shattered and their planet started to crumble as they ran into the cave as that very cave started to crumble once more all around them.


	7. Chapter 7 – Feelings arise

Chapter 7 – Feelings arise

Optimus pulled off to the side, his spark filled with so much fear and yet also pride as Mikaela stuck up and protected him. "Optimus," Mikaela said softly.

"Thank you for protecting me, Mikaela, it meant a lot to me." He said as he drove continuously as she smiled.

"Would you like to rest somewhere for a bit?" she asked as he was silent for a bit and then answered.

"Where shall I pull over at?" he asked.

"How about over there, it looks isolated and private for you," she said.

"Very well, thank you." He said as he pulled over into the hidden isolated area.

"Would you like to transform and walk around?" she asked.

"Yes please, it will be nice to stretch my legs," he said as she and Bones got out of the cab and allowed him to transform.

"I will never leave you, Optimus never." She said as she sat down on the ground.

Optimus joined her and sat down, his legs pulled up against his chest which made her smile.

Optimus' optics misted, but the tears never actually fell. He held his pain back, like he always did as a leader was supposed to do. Then he remembered with sparkbreaking agony, he didn't have anyone to lead any longer. The dam started to break, and the hero too many started to feel his wall crumble.

"We do not have any place to go, and I am leader to no one anyone any longer. My team was murdered by humans; I would have joined them I escaped. I am not sure how I did it, but I did," Optimus said.

Mikaela watched Bones curl up and fall asleep, she smiled and glanced at Optimus. "Would you mind if I stretched out and tried to recharge, if you wish to you may curl up closer if you would not mind doing so." He said.

Mikaela smiled then, and she watched Optimus rather carefully.

Optimus gently lowered, his exhausted frame to the ground as his asure optics locked with the small frame of Mikaela. She got up and went to him, and he smiled sadly. He found Mikaela very charming, and whenever she was close his spark raced wildly within his chest.

He would so much enjoy a mate and wondered if he could share something special with Mikaela. He was the last of his kind, he would have to learn to adapt and he cared very much for Mikaela.

She curled up by his face, as the towering giant started to purr when she caressed the metal beneath her.

"Something is wrong, I could sense it before, I would like to help you, please trust me," she said softly as her hand caressed the metal.

The flamed mech sighed heavily, he was ashamed, he was desperately ashamed. His optics whirled, as his emotions engulfed him suddenly. "I want to help, not judge," she said warmly.

Optimus hung his helm, he was not proud of his mistakes; he knew that was way Lennox hated him.

"...Colonel Lennox, he was Ironhide's charge; when Ironhide was executed by Sentinel Prime, I had to assign a new guardian," Optimus said as he paused.

Mikaela reached in close and kissed his face, and let her fingers cascade over his face. She then allowed him to compose himself, and then he continued on with his story.

"...His wife and little one, I was supposed to get to their home, and then bring them to the base, that was all," Optimus said his voice faded and became static filled slightly. "...I was late, and she took the family vehicle instead, and on the way to the base... She had a terrible accident, and she and the youngling were killed. Colonel Lennox did not forgive me, so when the president learned of what happened. He had gotten calls from all over different countries, wanting to experiment on us. He wasn't going to allow any of it, until things fell apart in the worst way. My two frontliners were accused of threatening some humans, because the paint was scratched on Sunstreaker's vehicle form. He had said he did not touch anyone, he did say something, but that was all," Optimus explained.

Mikaela felt tears hit her like a tidal wave crashing to the beach.

"Samuel James Witwicky, we were friends I thought, but he betrayed me too. He also betrayed his guardian, because Bumblebee stuck up for me. Samuel did not want to hear that, so he turned his back on us all," Optimus said, as tears ran down his face plates. "Forgive the tears, I know it's unprimely, but I just cannot take it any longer," Optimus remarked.

Silence...

"I was betrayed by everyone, I know I made mistakes, but I do not believe I deserve my team being tortured and offlined," Optimus whispered, as he suddenly stilled and realized Mikaela was singing to her.

It was soft and it calmed him very much, and it seemed to only make his energon tears fall more though.

"Rest now, I will be here for here when you online," Mikaela said.

His optics became heavy, as recharge gripped him finally, while Mikaela kissed him gently. "I am here for you, I will not allow anymore pain to come to you," she vowed. "You are mine, Optimus and no one will ever hurt you again not while my heart beats." She vowed.


	8. Chapter 8 – Startling revelations

A/N = this chapter is very small but there is a reason for that

Chapter 8 – Startling revelations

Mikaela stayed with Optimus calming his fears and chasing away his nightmares that plagued his mind. She was horrified, that everyone would turn like that on her bot and his Autobots. Humans could be fickle it was true, but torturing and killing sentient beings, who were protecting their world? It seemed downright uncalled for.

"...I am sorry for what I have done, please forgive me," Optimus rumbled in his recharge.

Mikaela glanced down and saw his chest plates opened up, she did the only thing her heart told her to do. She slid down into his chest cavity, she would ease his troubled spark. "You're safe, I will protect you," Mikaela said, her hand gently cascading over the chest cavity of the prime.

She ran her fingers over his spark chamber, she was stunned into silence. The beauty of his spark, it shined with such allure and her gaze would not falter one bit.

She ran her hand over the shining orb, as it suddenly broke apart and wrapping around Mikaela's body. The tendrils went around her body, around her legs and around her body. Mikaela couldn't help the moan which escaped her lips, when the tendrils slid within her chest and wrapped around her heart.

Mikaela slid to her knees groaning in pleasure, while her heart and Optimus' spark was sealing them both together in a bond.

Optimus moaned and growled in his recharge as he one one word was very clear…..MINE.


	9. Chapter 9 – Megatron's plan

Chapter 9 – Megatron's plan

** (The Nemesis)**

Megatron was talking with Starscream, who seemed slightly more jumpy than usual.

"There is nothing that goes on, on this ship that I do not know about, Starscream; you would do well to remember that the next time you try to pull a stunt like that again," Megatron snarled.

Starscream narrowed his blood red optics, his gaze turned to Soundwave, who obviously reported everything to Megatron.

Starscream snarled, and started to stalk away from his leader, with the attempt to try and not get a beating this time for his failures.

Starscream muttered, it was grating on his last circuit, that none of his schemes seemed to be working. But he was a patient mech after all; he would eventually get one up on his master sooner or later.

Megatron growled, as he saw Knockout and Breakdown approach. "What is it, and it better be acceptable news you bring….." Megatron snarled.

"Lord Megatron, you need to see this," Knockout said as he started to show Megatron the recorded information.

**(What Megatron is being shown)**

He suddenly bashed the blue 4X4 and the 4x4 spun around doing the same to the red and white sports car. "Hey, watch the paint." an irritated voice came from the red and white sports car.

The red and white sports car and 4x4 took off to a safe dustabce ti watch who had attacked them.

::::::….. Who the slag is that?...::::::::

:::::… I don't know but record everything Lord Megatron will want to know who this new Autobot is….::::::::

Mikaela got out of Optimus and ran over to the car, the black man inside it groaned. "You okay in there?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." He said as he got out of his car in a shaky way.

Optimus' holoform activated and he got out of his vehicle mode.

"Thanks you saved my bacon back there, they ruined my ride," he said. "Name's Fowler, Agent William Fowler," he said as Mikaela's eyes widened at the word Agent.

Agent Fowler noticed the Autobot insignia on his grill and realized the truck was a Cybertronian too or more to the point an Autobot.

"You're Cybertronian too, aren't you or more to the point Autobot?" he remarked.

Optimus' eyes widened, he went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He had blown it, he had escaped for nothing, and he was just sorry now Mikaela would be punished too.

Mikaela's mind already shifted into overdrive as her protective instincts kicked in. She pulled her gun out and released the safety, and preceeded to point it at Fowler her eyes narrowed and she snarled. She fired at his tires and flattened them. "You try to hurt my bot and I will end you, got it?" she snarled.

"Your bot?" Fowler asked as Mikaela hit Fowler and she ran back to Optimus' cab. "Let's go," she mumbled as Optimus nodded and let his holoform flicker away as he started his engine and pulled away with a dazed Agent Fowler by his car.

…..

Fowler groaned and started to get up onto his feet, as he realized he would need a hand to the Autobot base. He needed to tell Prime he had a rogue Autobot on his hands with a cranky female girlfriend to boot.

He got into his car and reached for his cell, so he could call the Autobot bot.

"I need you to spin up your ground bridge, I will give you the location for it," Fowler said. "I am going to need a ride, there is no one here so you can send someone for me." He added.

It was then a bright green glowing light appeared, he saw the familiar sights of a semi cab, blue motorcycle and the big green vehicle. The cab broke apart then, as Fowler walked up to him. "Prime, we have a big problem a rogue Autobot and he has a human girlfriend who packs a gun as well as a mean left hook." Fowler said. "When I identified myself as an Agent was when the girl got defensive but the holoform looked almost terrified when I said that." Fowler said as Arcee and Bulkhead glanced at each other than toward their Prime.

Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment but still looked stern. "We must apprehend the Autobot and interrogate him, we will need to learn why he is acting in this particular manner." Optimus said. "Agent Fowler, what is the vehicle mode?" Optimus asked.

"A flamed Peterbilt, I would know it if I saw it again." He said.

"Bulkhead get Agent Fowler's vehicle, you may ride with me." Optimus said as he transformed and opened his door for his friend.

"Thanks Prime," he said as he got into the cab and they headed back to the base in the ground bridge while the two Decepticons came out of hiding.

"A rogue Autobot how interesting," Knockout said.

"He still attacked us, afthead!" Breakdown yelled.

"Yes but perhaps with a little encouragement from Megatron he will learn to behave." Knockout said as Breakdown scoffed

**(Recording ends)**

Megatron's blood red optics brightened as his processors began to form a plan."A rogue Autobot how interesting," Megatron said looking thoughtful.

Megatron growled then.

"This new Autobot is quite flashy, sir," Knockout replied.

"Then perhaps you should locate this rogue Autobot and his human and bring them to me, if I cannot get them to join our cause. Then I will make sure he wished he stayed wherever it was he was at before arriving here on Earth by the time I am through with him," Megatron snarled, while Knockout and Breakdown just looked at one another shrugging.


	10. Chapter 10 – Unexpected discovery

Chapter 10 – Unexpected discovery

The Autobots were looking for the rogue Autobot for weeks with absolutely no luck, until Optimus had been searching in an area of deserted caves and found something else Sam and Carly.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he felt his head and found it bloody,

"I have no idea," Carly said as they heard a noise and saw the Cybertronian come in.

Optimus froze then not realizing humans were in there "I will not harm you, my name is Optimus Prime," he said as Sam laughed.

"You aren't Optimus Prime," Sam said as Optimus bristled at that.

"I most certainly am Optimus Prime," he argued.

"I know Optimus Prime and trust me, you ain't him," Sam said. "You have such tiny hips and trust me Optimus don't look like you." Sam laughed as Carly frowned.

"Sam don't be rude," Carly snapped.

Optimus narrowed his optics and growled and sent a commlink to Ratchet.

:::::…. Ratchet lock onto my signal and send the ground bridge I will be returning with  
two guests who are very strange and the one is very unmannerly…..:::::::

::::::…You found the rogue Autobot?...::::::

::::::….. No two humans…..:::::::::

:::::… Oh more, what are we starting a collection now?...::::::

:::::….. Do not start I am not in the mood, Ratchet….::::::

Sam and Carly saw the ground bridge but didn't know what it was. "What's that its pretty?" Carly asked.

"It is the ground bridge you must come with me as my guests." Optimus said as he transformed and opened his door.

Sam looked at Carly and then shrugged and went inside the cab talking to himself. "You better not hurt us," Sam said as he realized that did not sound good at all, especially in light with what had happened before. "Sorry," he mumbled as Optimus slammed his door shut and pulled into the ground bridge.

Optimus arrived inside of the Autobot base, and when Sam and Carly got out of the cab he transformed. Sam and Carly were wide eyed, as they saw other Cybertronians walk out.

It was then he saw the muscle car transform and form Bumblebee, he was not sure how but he knew that was Bumblebee and he ran up to Bumblebee. "You look different and I know you probably want nothing to do with me and I am so sorry. I was wrong I didn't know the truth Carly told me, I messed up everything, Bee please forgive me. I am not sure how your back, but I hope we can start over I know I have a lot to make up for." Sam said near tears.

Bumblebee beeped wildly and Optimus tried to explain.

"Bee, you can talk, Ratchet fixed you." Sam said as he slid to the ground in tears as Raf walked up and glanced at Sam and Carly.

"W-Who is this, Bee?" Raf asked as Bee beeped wildly not knowing who Sam or Carly was.

Sam glanced up and saw the way the little boy stood by Bee, and it clicked suddenly this boy was special to Bumblebee.

He lost his guardian…..

"I am so sorry, I know I was to blame for you offlining and now you don't want to remember me, I can't blame you actually." Sam said. "I know why your different too Optimus and I am sorry, I blamed you for many things and none of it was your fault. I hope someday we can be friends again, but I know that will take time or maybe it won't even happen. I caused so much trouble, and then Galvatron showed up and the base was destroyed I think all of NEST was wiped out. Earth was supposed to be served to someone called Unicron he was there and when we left there were flames and someone was coming but the cave we were in collapsed and was destroyed. We ended up here not sure how or where even we are, but you are here so we are glad we are here." Sam said as the Autobots looked stunned and confused.

"Unicron…..?" Optimus said. "That cannot be I took care of Unicron, he is in stasis, wait you said he was coming after Earth?" Optimus said.

"They must have came from another realm or dimension," Raf said.

Arcee looked at Optimus then, as if things were clicking then. "The rogue Autobot with the human girl, Optimus do you think its his Optimus Prime?" Arcee asked.

"It could very well be," Optimus said.

"Son, does your Optimus Prime transform into a flamed Peterbilt cab?" Agent Fowler asked.

"That still does not shine light on why the female attacked you, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

Sam slid to the floor of the base, tears ran down his face from his wistful eyes. He gently brushed the meddlesome tears away, while the three human children went over to him.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Sam shook his head, Carly's eyes darted to Sam as she went over to her boyfriend. She bit her bottom lip, her heart coiled with dread and heartbreak.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him," Sam said. "Our Optimus went through hell and it's all my fault."

"What exactly did happen?" Arcee asked.

Sam sighed, and decided to tell these Autobots the truth, the heartbreaking truth, how the Autobots were all betrayed by the humans they had come to trust and protect. He was to blame, he had to stop running from that fact and if these Autobots decided to punish him, he would deserve it.

**(Flashback starts)**

Samuel James Witwicky stood alongside Lennox and Epps, his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw the Autobots arriving. General Morshower, Mearing, Keller and Agent Simmons stood there as well. The other NEST soldiers had guns all aimed at the Autobots, Optimus looked at the humans with disbelief shining in his optics.

"What is going on, General Morshower?" Optimus demanded.

"What is going on is simple; you and your men are being taken into custody and experimented on." Morshower stated.

Mirage and the Wreckers weapons came online right away, followed by Jolt, Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker; things were obviously not very good at all.

"Your men will be taken overseas, while you and the scout will be sent to Sector Seven for our own experiments," Agent Simmons explained, as Optimus looked down toward his little friend Samuel James Witwicky.

"...Samuel," Optimus whispered stunned and sparkbroken.

"My parents are dead, and Carly broke up with me all because of you, I want to see you taken apart, Prime," Sam remarked with so much hatred, it shook the prime as he turned away from Sam.

Optimus felt the icy cold fingers of fear and dread, wrap around his spark, the humans were betraying them, and they had aligned themselves with traitors. Optimus shook his head, it was not the first time, and he was betrayed and certainly would not be the last.

**(Flashback ends)**

All the Autobots looked horrified, and the children and Fowler they did too.

"You… betrayed him, why would you betray your friends like that?" Jack snarled.

"I truly believed he had been the cause of my problems, but he wasn't and I caused his friends and team to be killed. I don't know if I will be able to make it up to him, he didn't deserve what I caused." He said.

"Did he really kill Megatron?" Raf asked.

"he ripped his head and spine out with his axe, he killed Sentinel Prime cause he was a traitor and executed Ironhide. He was going to enslave humanity, and Optimus stopped him, and that's the thanks he got for it that is what I did to him." Sam said as he glanced at Carly who pulled Sam into her arms.

"I'm sorry, he had to deal with that," Fowler said.

"We need to find him and his human friend with him." Bulkhead said.

"Yes our Decepticons are very much alive," Wheeljack said.

::::::….. Optimus their world must be completely…..::::: Ratchet started to say.

::::…..Destroyed by Unicron, we will open our base to the Prime as well, we need to search for him now, before Megatron finds him…::::::: Optimus said.

Optimus prayed to Primus that they would be able to find him before Megatron did.


	11. Chapter 11 – Never mess with a Prime's m

Chapter 11 – Never mess with a Prime's mate

Within the cave where Sam and Carly had been rocks exploded and a massive Cybertronian emerged from the rubble. He growled deep within himself. "Where am I, I am supposed to be with Unicron, I was following that boy who was friends with Prime and yet where I was there were no Autobots." He snarled as he stopped and sensed something. "Prime's signature… Perfect." He transformed and shot into the air.

…..

Mikaela ran her hands over Optimus' face as she kissed him rousing him from recharge. "Hey my bot," she said as she kissed him once more.

"Hello sweetspark," Optimus said.

"Hello," she whispered kissing him once more. "I need to let Bones go to the bathroom I will be right back, okay?" she said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Hurry my dear, okay?" he asked.

She smiled and took Bones outside, while Optimus smiled. He was falling in love with her, he was finally beginning to feel a little better, although he missed his team.

His thoughts however were shattered by the scream from his mate, his protective and primal instincts kicked in as he got up and ran out of their hiding place to find a huge Cybertronian was close to where his mate was. He saw she was scared and holding onto Bones. This mech looked like Megatron but he was very different, his body was very different and his optics were filled with hatred complete burning hatred. "MEGATRON….!" Optimus yelled.

The mech turned toward Optimus with a sneer. "I am not Megatron any longer, Prime, I am Galvatron and I will end you on this day." He snarled.

"Different name, but the same package, you went after my mate, I will not stand for that you scrap heap." Optimus snarled as he rushed the mech.

Mikaela and Bones scrambled away, while near the side was Knockout and Breakdown were watching the fight and seeing for themselves there was another Optimus Prime somehow now.

Optimus was fueled by his love for Mikaela, she could have been harmed or worse. Optimus knew he had to end this now or he would never be happy again. He fought with a savagness something Galvatron was not prepared for, he was sliced down by an enraged Optimus Prime.

"Never try to harm a Prime's mate," was all the enraged Prime snarled as he tore Galvatron apart with all he had.

Optimus made sure this time that this form of Megatron was melted down down completely. He went to Mikaela then, and went to her to see if she was okay. "Mikaela are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, he scared the crap out of me," she said.

"He will not harm you now," Optimus said as he nuzzled his mafte.

…

"Oh Megatron's going to love this two Optimus Primes, as if one wasn't enough now we've two of them," Knockout said with a snarl.

"You better call up for a bridge, he will want to know this news as soon as possible," Breakdown mumbled.

"I am not that anxious to tell him there are two Optimus Primes are you?" Knockout demanded.

Breakdown laughed nervously, at that statement.

"I'd rather go one on one with Bulkhead, then face Megatron's wrath," Breakdown remarked sourly.

"Then maybe we should drive for a while," Knockout suggested.

"He will scrap us if we don't go back, he wanted us to keep an optic open for that new Autobot and well we did find him. And by the looks of what he did to that other Con, he is just as strong if not stronger than the othere Optimus Prime." Breakdown said.

"I am not getting my paint ruined….." Knockout said..

"Let's go," Breakdown said, as they transformed and headed on their way.

They decided that telling Megatron there were now TWO Optimus Primes, had to be put on hold for fear of his wrath.

However pulling up in her car was June Darby who contacted Jack about what she had just witnessed needing to alert Optimus Prime about it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A.N - This story is almost over, this one is not the one where Mikaela becomes pregnant with Optimus' child, that one is next and is called In the shadows and she is with Transformers Prime Optimus so watch for that one guys...


	12. Chapter 12 – Time for forgiveness

Chapter 12 – Time for forgiveness

Jack answered his phone and found it was his mother, and he told Optimus about what she was telling him. Optimus looked at Sam and Carly and knelt by them. "Perhaps it would be wise if you two stayed here until we secure your Optimus and his mate, if what June says is true he will be protective of the huma. Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus said as Ratchet started the ground bridge up.

….

Optimus jumped when he heard the ground bridge, he turned to find several Cybertronians drive out. He saw the insignia and he gasped not understanding these were Autobots. He held his mate and Bones protectively against him, as his optics followed the vehicles.

He saw a red and blue semi, a green 4x4, a yellow and black muscle car, another strange sports car and a blue motorcycle. The semi transformed and he looked rather regal in his approach, he held his servos up in a non threatening way.

"We mean you no harm, you are Optimus Prime correct and Mikaela?" he asked as Optimus nodded and appeared to relax.

"You somehow entered our dimension from your own, I am Optimus Prime, this is my team Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead, you met my human friend Agent Fowler he is not evil not like where you came from. You can stay with my team and I, we are known as Team Prime." He said as Optimus felt his tension slip away as he nodded.

He slowly saw the other Autobots transform and come up to him, as his optics landed on each member of Team Prime who approached him and Mikaela.

Arcee slowly walked up to flamed Optimus, extending her servo to the much bigger mech.

"Hello, I am Arcee," she said with a smile as she extended her servo.

Flamed Optimus nodded, accepting her as the others walked up and introduced themselves. Optimus and Mikaela. Optimus had no trouble understanding Bumblebee it was strange, it was just like it was all meant to be.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet all of you, I am not a leader any longer I lost my team. I was betrayed by humans, although my mate saved me, and has protected me fiercely." Optimus said.

"I understand you did the same for her," Optimus said as flamed Optimus smiled then. "Come, let's go back to the base." Optimus said as he transformed as well as the others.

Optimus transformed and Mikaela and Bones headed insdie of his cab. He followed Team Prime back into their base, and they met the others of Team Prime.

"This is Ratchet and the human younglings are Miko, Jack and Raf and you already know Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"Hello," Ratchet said.

"Pleased to meet you," flamed Optimus replied. "This is my mate Mikaela Banes and her little companion, Bones," Optimus said as the kids ran over to Bones playing with him.

"Hello," Mikaela answered politely, with a warm smile.

"We will be making a room for Mikaela to stay with her little companion and Optimus." the red and blue bot stated.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality…." Optimus started to say until he saw Sam and Carly walk out from another room.

Optimus' optics widened when he saw Sam. "That is one of them who betrayed me." Optimus snarled.

Sam felt tears spring into his eyes, he went toward the Autobot commander. "Optimus, I am not asking you to forgive me, I have no right to even ask. I was so wrong Carly made me see the truth, and all I can do is say I am deeply sorry for what I did to you and the others. I screwed up big time, I know this and I will do anything and everything to be a better friend to you if you will give me the chance." Sam said.

Optimus thought back to something his father told him a long time ago about forgiveness true forgiveness you will know the difference when to forgive and when not too. Optimus looked down at Sam, his optics misted as he knelt on his knee.

Sam approached him and tears ran down his face, as he went to Optimus' face. "I am so sorry, I was such a cruel ass, and I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you somehow, I know I can not bring back the others and our world was destroyed by evil but maybe just maybe I can make up for all I did here now," Sam said with hope in his eyes.

"I-I will give you the chance to do as you say," Optimus said as Sam smiled sadly.

He had a chance, and that was all he cared about, he wanted to be given a chance for redemption.


	13. Chapter 13 – Glimpse into madness

Chapter 13 – Glimpse into madness

** (The Nemesis)**

Megatron was talking with Starscream, who seemed slightly more jumpy than usual, mostly because Soundwave had picked up his new scheme when he was supposed to be looking for that rogue Autobot.

"As I told you before there is nothing that goes on, on this ship that I do not know about, Starscream; you would do well to remember that the next time you try to pull another brazen stunt like that again," Megatron snarled.

Starscream narrowed his blood red optics, his gaze turning to Soundwave, who obviously reported everything again to Megatron.

Starscream snarled, and started to stalk away from his leader, with the attempt to try and not get a beating this time for his schemes.

Megatron growled. He glanced at Soundwave, who was showing Megatron something very interesting. He watched with vague interest, as he saw the flamed Autobot kill the mech who once was know as Megatron but was then changed to someone called Galvatron.. His ruby red optics widened, and then narrowed while he watched and found this Autobot was another Optimus Prime. He was much stronger then his counterpart and brutal in fighting. He was in love with a human female, and the danger to her set him off.

"Another Optimus prime," Megatron muttered in disbelief. "As if one prime isn't enough, now another one has to show up," Megatron snarled, as Breakdown and Knockout came through the ground bridge.

The anger radiating off of Megatron, was immediately felt by his two warriors.

"When did you plan on telling me, that another prime is here?" Megatron demanded.

An awkward silence settled then, as both mechs gasped then.

"We were coming back to tell you, Lord Megatron," Knockout said.

Megatron growled then.

"This new Optimus is quite flashy, sir," Knockout replied.

"Slag it all, bring me this new Optimus Prime I will make sure he wished he stayed in his own world by the time I am through with him," Megatron snarled, while Knockout and Breakdown just looked at one another.

"Perhaps it might be better to seek guidance from the seer, Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

"Are you saying that because you wish not to risk your paint?" Megatron demanded suddenly.

"Lord Megatron it just seems like the wisest choices to make." Breakdown said.

"Very well bring the seer to me," was all Megatron said.

Megatron waited to hear from Knockout and Breakdown, who were trying to find the legendary seer, who could give him information regarding this new Optimus Prime.

:::... Megatron, come in its Knockout...::::

:::... Go ahead, Knockout...::::

::::... Lord Megatron, the seer will not address us, she will only speak to you...:::::

Megatron snarled to himself then.

:::... I will be right there...::::

Megatron had heard this seer was odd, but that she was very well respected. He transformed, and took off heading for the location where they were.

It didn't take long to find it, he transformed in the air landing on his foot pedes. He walked menacingly up toward his two warriors, and there he saw the seer. She was young for a seer, and the problem with seers was they traveled in and out of dimensions. They were lucky to be able to find her; he wanted everything there was to know about this new Optimus Prime.

"There is a new Optimus Prime here, tell me what I want to know regarding him; and tell me swiftly," Megatron growled.

The seer glanced up at the warlord; her purple eyes shimmered in the sunlight with anger. Her eyes narrowed into slits, while a disturbing smile touched her lips, one that Megatron did not care for.

"The Flamed Optimus Prime has been through much, his Autobots were destroyed by the very humans he trusted. He is the only remaining Cybertronian alive from his dimension," she explained."In fact his world was destroyed by Unicron, so there is no dimension there for him now."

Knockout glanced at Breakdown then, they were both confused.

"Why would the humans turn on them, I am gathering they were protecting Earth from my counterpart correct?" Megatron asked.

"I will show you what I have seen, what you choose to learn from it is up to you," she said.

She lifted her hand up, and images appeared of two primes battling Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime. Sentinel cruelly slicing the younger prime's servo off, and then knocking him down to the ground. Megatron watched the flamed prime, trying to get away from Sentinel. Megatron watched, as his counterpart charged in attacking Sentinel, he wanted Earth for himself that was apparent.

Then he saw his counterpart throw Sentinel on the ground, and Megatron's optics widened when he heard his counterpart say they needed a truce. It was then Megatron saw something in the flamed Optimus' optics flare, he was tired of all of it. His voice was even fatigued, and the fire and spark in his optics had changed. He charged Megatron's counterpart, and using his axe had removed Megatron's head and spine.

"...He offlined you, I mean your counterpart there," Knockout said in horror.

Megatron was speechless; this Optimus Prime had been driven to kill his counterpart, because he didn't trust him. He looked down at the seer; fear slowly slithered around his spark.

'Had things really gotten out of hand that badly, has this war really just been for nothing all these years. That it would drive a good bot like Optimus Prime to kill that way?'

"Megatron, this could be avoided, you know what needs to be done," she said.

"Hammer time," Breakdown chuckled.

Megatron whirled around on Breakdown, his red optics flaring in anger, while they narrowed at his warrior.

"No, we are going to settle this war now, those things happened to that Optimus, because the war raged out of control," Megatron said.

"If they had ended the war in peace, they might have all survived and left that miserable planet," Megatron replied.

"What are you saying?" Knockout asked.

"We need to stand down now, work as a team and try to bring Cybertron back. If we cannot bring it back, then we at least make this planet livable," he said.

"I do not want that future to be our future, the humans destroyed the Autobots save for only Optimus Prime," Megatron remarked.

"Will they believe you?" Breakdown asked.

"I need to try; the war has claimed too many lives as it is," Megatron said.

"Soundwave, send a ground bridge, and send a message to Optimus Prime please," Megatron ordered.

They saw the ground bridge appear, and they headed for it, while the seer watched them disappear. she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Well done, Megatron," she said as she started to disappear from sight. "It is about time and perhaps the new Optimus will receive a gift as well." She said as she had disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14 – From enemies to friends - E

Chapter 14 – From enemies to friends - Ending

Flamed Optimus was with Mikaela in their new quarters in the Autobot base, Optimus was on the berth and Mikaela on his chest plates running her hand over his windshield making him purr loudly.

"He looks happy for once," the voice replied.

"Mikaela is doing a wonderful job with him, I am anxious to see his face when he sees us back again." another voice replied.

Silence...

"Yeah she is special, always was," Bumblebee said as two little bots watched their warrior goddess.

"Behave, you two," Bumblebee replied.

"Warrior goddess, I miss ya," Wheelie said. "We can't wait to be back wit ya."

"So this is Mikaela she is pretty?" another smaller voice asked.

"She belongs to Optimus now, behave," Bumblebee said.

"Ya are really raining on me parade Bumblebee," Wheelie mumbled.

"Get better grammar then we'll talk, Wheelie," Bumblebee chuckled.

"HEY," Wheelie mumbled, as Mikaela's head shot up and her eyes met the optics of her deceased friends.

Mikaela screamed, and slid off Optimus, this in turn startled the Autobot commander making him jump. "Mikaela sweetspark, what is it?" he asked as he reached for her.

"She never used to scare so easily before, what's wrong wit ya warrior goddess?" Wheelie asked.

She kept pointing and Optimus not understanding what she was pointing at first.

"What is it, what do you see?" he asked.

"I am seeing ghosts," she said frantically.

"Yeah but we're good lookin ghosts, ain't we?" Brains asked, as she fainted.

Optimus turned his helm at the sound of Ratchet and Arcee who came into the room, finding Mikaela passed out.

"What the scrap happened, why did she scream?" Arcee asked.

"She said something about ghosts, I do not understand is your base haunted?" Optimus asked.

"I do not believe so," the other Optimus said as he came in.

"Who are these bots?" Wheelie asked.

"Wow I dunno, but she's hot," Brains said.

"Wonder who she is?" Wheelie asked.

"Arcee, I am bringing her into the medical bay, perhaps she has some sort of condition we will need to see," Ratchet said.

"That's Arcee, she's the wrong color," Wheelie said which made Brains laugh.

"Yeah but she's hot and tough, ain't she?" Brains said making a really rude sound making Wheelie laugh.

….

In the medical bay Flamed Optimus was watching the medic tend to his mate, while others had appeared and watched him with funny results.

Flamed Optimus turned his helm and was startled to see his medic and weapons specialist watching him. He got up and headed toward them, while Optimus' counterpart watched in utter confusion as the other Autobots suddenly started to see flamed Optimus' team and were confused.

Optimus was in shock seeing the ghosts of his two best friends Ratchet and Ironhide. "I know I failed you, please forgive me, please," Optimus said.

"There is nothing to forgive, Optimus, you did not kill us the humans did," Ratchet said.

"And dumbaft Sentinel offlined me, none of this was your doing, Optimus," Hide said.

"Besides we are being given a chance to come back here in this dimension with you, because we are being given a chance to make everything right." Ratchet said as flamed Optimus was not sure what he meant.

"I am happy that you found someone special, she suits you very much." Ratchet said as he glanced at the other Optimus Prime then. "You though I must say never saw a mech who had such narrow hips before," Ratchet remarked.

"My hips are fine, thank you very much," the red and blue bot said wirh a chuckle as he stared at the two ghosts.

"My CMO Ratchet, and my weapons specialist Ironhide," Optimus said as the red and blue mech nodded to them.

…..

Sam was pacing the floor in the main area of the base, when Carly saw him first, but remained silent.

"I betrayed Bee my guardian I can never make this up to him I was able to set things right with Optimus, but Bee I can never make it right to him or any of the others." Sam said.

"Yes you can," said a familiar voice.

Sam spun around and there was Bumblebee watching Sam, who broke out into a run heading for Bee. Sam triedto grab Bee in a small hug, he was sobbing by then as he tried to say he was so sorry for everything.

"We have a second chance here in this world, so if we can be given a new chance than so can you." Bee said as Sam sobbed and sobbed as Carly ran up and hugged Bee too. "I love you," Sam whispered as suddenly they all heard a loud screech,

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, let's go see." Bee said and hurried to the medical bay.

They found Wheelie humping Arcee's leg, her blaster pointed at him and her snarling.

"Get the frag off me right now!" she yelled.

"Say my name first toots," Wheelie said as Arcee growled and warmed up her cannon.

"Ya can't hurt me I am already dead, HA," Wheelie snarked.

"There is a first time for everything," Arcee snarled.

"We are not offline anymore Wheelie, so Wheelie behave," Ironhide ordered.

"You're no fun," Wheelie mumbled.

"Is he one of yours?" Arcee asked the flamed Optimus.

Silence...

Optimus turned his helm to the little minibot, and the smile that crossed his face was not nice.

"Hey prime, come on don't do that," Wheelie said.

"Very well, he is fine," Optimus said as everyone heard the commlinks beeping.

Optimus went to the monitors, he hit a few buttons and they were all greeted by Megatron's face.

"Megatron..." Optimus said confused.

Optimus looked blankly at the warlord, he was a little shocked by his commlink.

"What can I do for you, Megatron?" Optimus finally asked.

Silence...

"I took a visit to the seer, she told me about your flamed friend and she showed me what happened," Megatron said as he paused."I believe she made a point, which got me thinking," Megatron said.

"And what point would that be, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"Well, we're waiting," Ratchet remarked, as Megatron's optics zeroed in on flamed Optimus.

Optimus frowned, shooting Ratchet a most unpleasant look.

"Ratchet, enough," Optimus remarked."Go on, Megatron," Optimus said.

Megatron caught the expression, and realized flamed Optimus was rather happy about something. He saw new Autobots there ones he had not seen before, but just shrugged it off for now.

"I believe this war has gone on long enough, we are not accomplishing anything but death and destruction," Megatron said."And while, maybe in the past that was what I craved now it is not," Megatron said as his optics landed on flamed Optimus once more."I am sorry about your Autobots, and would like to extend my condolences to you," Megatron said as flamed Optimus looked shocked.

"Thank you," he said. "Although Primus has seen fit to bring them back to me."

"You are proposing a truce?" Optimus asked.

"I am proposing a complete end to the war, we work together to help the humans here live better. We stop anyone who threatens our new home, and if you will allow it make one base of operations," Megatron said adding. "We use the Nemesis for any missions, we can keep it hidden from human's sight," Megatron said.

"Very well, but first all your team must go through a spark purification," Optimus said. "We both can perform it, we both work together," the red and blue bot said, while Optimus' optics locked with the red and blue mech's

He nodded.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

The red and blue bot smirked, and then turned back to the monitors.

"Okay Megatron, we accept," Optimus said.

**(Several hours later)**

The Cons had their sparks cleaned, and the peace treaty was signed. Optimus and Megatron embraced as close friends once more, Optimus had a feeling it was a direct result of flamed Optimus' presence in their dimension. He was grateful no matter what was the result of it, and as the other troops of Megatron have made themselves at home as well as the flamed Prime's team.

Things had become truly wonderful as both fractions learned to co exist and be friends and allies instead of enemies. Everything had finally come together; the Autobots and Decepticons were one family now. They protected each other, and they protected the humans and Earth, they were home now, and would protect it always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N – This concludes this story, and now the new one is with Mikaela and Transformers Prime Optimus, this one will be a slightly different as Mikaela is brought out of Bayverse to be with Optimus and his friends…


End file.
